tribe_diplomacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Conquering UK 300BC (map game)
The game is influenced by online diplomacy game and alternative history/map game wiki game. Introduction The game's date is set in 300BC United Kindom. There are five tribes that will be contributing in the game and you get to play them! To win the game, you fight other tribes, get land, ally with other players and win the game! The game will be played in different stages, from summer to winter. Basically, each stage is a season and you write your orders after it! Normally, a season is one day. If everyone write their orders, the season will conintue! Rules, Score, Talk page Conquering UK 300BC Rules (map game) Conquering UK 300BC Scores (map game) Conquering UK 300BC Conference Page (map game) Mods and Players and even characters! 'Creator': Captainjohnrex 'Mods:' #Map maker: #Map maker 2 #Score Checker Guy: #Mr security guy: 'Characters:' Tribal warriors: These represent the army units of your tribe Vicking ships: These represent the fleet units Pirate ships: These represent the pirates roaming the sea! Cavemen: These represent the barbarians 'Tribes (Join the game by putting your name beside one of the tribes!):' Brigantes (In Manchester, purple): Rcchang (talk) 12:19, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Ordivices (In Wales, Blue):Vatsalsavani48 (talk) 12:07, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Iceni ( In North Folk, Red): Pacific communist (talk) 03:51, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Beaker people (In Ireland, Green): Captainjohnrex (talk) 14:22, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Careni (In Scotland, Yellow):Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 09:23, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ''Game has started!!! 'Its 300BC, every tribe wants to expand their own borders. However, its not as easy as they think. Barbarians have filled the country along with pirates on the sea! So ally with other tribes and win as much land as you can!' 'Spring, 300 BC' '''Beaker people': We ask Careni and Iceni tribes if they want to ally and trade. We start developing more gold coins and our economy score increases by 0.25. We feel neutral to the barbarians at the East Ireland. We start developing our tribe and start building straight roads around our tribe land that all conect to our tribe hall which is set up at West Ireland. This new year, we set up a council for the tribe. Our leader will talk to the tribe's council every week in order to improbe our tribe the best as we can. We are now currently discussing how we can improve the deserted and useless land around our the North and South Ireland. Furthermore, we are opening and expanding our markets and trades. We welcom any tribe to ally with us and trade with us too! Brigantes: We send all our kings and royals to go around the country, visiting other tribes. Our king personally bows down to every single other tribe, and we give them great gifts and asks to become friends with everyone. We also send out a team of explorers to explore Liverpool. Mancester moves Liverpool and York supports Mancester to Liverpool. We also secretly send out 100 people to explore present day Denmark, but there are 101 babies born this year. One of our elders master than ancient art of time traveling, we take our daily goods to present day Mancester, and the ancient objects collectors and museum owners are really pleased, they give us modern guns, tanks, and rolls royces in return. We get an extra 0.5 economy through fishing and farming. The people being sent to Denmark were all killed before they could even reach a 1km row. This reason is due to bad weeather and very inconvenient shipsa (Which the Brignates have none) They have sent out a crew of sacrificers into sea with only a couple of wooden planks. They have all drowned and there no survivors. -100 population score... '' ''Captainjohnrex (talk) 07:53, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Check the scores, 200 babies born each year... Only add 0.25 each year! THAT WAS TOO ASB! TIME TRAVELING,GUNS,TANKS AND ROLLS ROYCES IN 300 BC? DO NOT MAKE ME GIVE YOU A WARNING! Captainjohnrex (talk) 09:35, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Careni: We ask the Beaker people if they want to ally and trade. We start developing currency and we build weapons. Our army score increases by 0.25. We build up our army and send them all into West Scotland. We utilize unused land. *'Beaker People Dip': We agree. Iceni- 'We ask the Beaker people and the Brigantes for alliances. We are certain that this establishment will be a long rememberd by our people. However, due to the constand threat from the barbarians, we therefore, improved and crafted new advanced weaponary, increasing our army score by 0.25. We also move our troop in London to Oxford and we move Cambridge to Nottingham and lastly, we move Norwich to Cambridge. *'Brigantes Dip: 'We agree. '''Ordicives: '''Our troops in North Wales move them selves to Birmingham and troops in South Wales move itself to North Wales. We are giving away South wales for an Millitary score of 1, an economy score of 2 and Navy Score of 1. This may mean that you lose 1 and we increase them. We also hope to make changes to the name of our tribe in the near future. We also develop a new type of currency called the ordives. We are ready to trade these for land and money. We would also like to ask teh Beaker and Iceni people for alliance. This will be an unbreakable relationship which will go on till the end of time. Dear Vastsal, there should no and ever be score trading and even if you didn't mean that, you would have to be more specific. Also, you might want to certain the rules of the game. I know there are a lot to follow and many things that are new and must be learnt, but do please check at least the basic rules! Thankyou forparticipating, hope you enjoy the game! Captainjohnrex (talk) 12:46, October 3, 2014 (UTC) 'Summer, 299 BC Beaker people: We think that Ordicives has done a terrible thing to sacrifice their own people by sending them to denmark.We accept the gifts and we declare that we will be very neutral to Ordicives these years. We also declare that we are in a very good relationship with the Careni tribe and Iceni tribe. We accept their alliances and will develop trades among us. We decide that barbarians in the east Ireland need to be more civilised and so we attack them and try our best to eliminate all of them. West Ireland move East Ireland. North Ireland and South Ireland both support west Ireland to the east. We increase our economy score y 0.25 from the trades done this year with many other tribes. We develop parts of Ireland, making small suburbs and towns. Our tribe council is planning to make our tribe into a kindom in the next few years. Iceni Tribe: 'Relations between us and the Beaker people has been established. Relations with the Bringates people has also been established. We are very happy to be working with other powerful tribes. We shall follow the same path until the very end. This year, we have had great development process in our two new cities. Therefore, we have receive great income and we increase our economy score by 0.25. ''Dear Captain John, I have a question for your rules. If there is exactly a 3 differnce in your ecnomy score and army score, do you still lose a city. In other words, is it 3 or more. or more than 3 difference? -Pacific communist (talk) '''Brigantes: '''We increase fleet score by 0.25 and we build fleets. York move South Scotland, Mancester support York into South Scotland, Liverpool hold. '''Careni: Add army score 0.25. Build up army. Our army in West Scotland attacks East Scotland. Ordicives: We hold on Nottingham and the army in North Wales to Warwik. We hold on North wales too and we ask the Brignates if they would like to be our great and best ally! We tell the Iceni tribe we do not want a war and are very neutral. We increase army score by 0.25. Autumn, 298 BC Beaker people: '''We have finally united Ireland! We start setting up routes and straight roads around our land. For this new year, we increase our navy by 0.25 and we make ships! We continue to trade with the Careni and Iceni tribe. '''Careni: Add army score 0.25. Build up army. Our army in East Scotland attacks South Scotland. We build a fleet in West Scotland. We begin building more farms. Ordicivies: We tell the Brignates we will support them against the Careni. We also wish the Iceni tribe to be peaceful with us and we increase our economy score by 0.25. We coninue our trades. Iceni: Incresase economy score by 0.25. Brigantes: Increase Navy by 0.25. We decide not to fight against the Careni and retreat from South Scotland and leave it to the Careni, but we tell them that if they expand further into Manchester/York we will attack them both on land and on sea. Autumn, 297 BC Beaker people: '''We continue to set up routes and straight roads around our land. For this new year, we increase our navy by 0.25 and we continue to train our sailors ships! We continue to trade with the Careni and Iceni tribe. We tell the Brignates that we would help them if beat the pirates up if they give us liverpool city after that. '''Careni: Add economy score 0.25. Build up army. We begin building more farms. We begin building rudimentary industry. Ordicives: We attack the barbarians in Britol. Warik moves to Bristol and South Wales to Warik. We increase our army score by 0.25 and will build a ship after this war if get star. Iceni: We increase economy score and stay in peace! Brignates, you cannot post this year due to the fact that you have been continuously told to post yet you still ignore me. Captainjohnrex (talk) 05:23, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Winter, 296 BC '''Beaker people: '''We continue to set up routes and straight roads around our land. For this new year, we increase our navy by 0.25 and we continue to train our sailors ships! We continue to trade with the Careni and Iceni tribe. We tell the Brignates that we are in a harsh relationship with you and we shall attack them if we can, unless they give us Liverpool now! Category:Talk '''Brigantes: '''We give the Beaker people liverpool. And increase navy by 0.25.Category:Help